WILLIAM'S OZARK BIBLE INSTITUTE ADVENTURES NUMBER 7
Part 7: Shirley, Shirley, Shirley Pickleboy, Tina Dandridge, Psycho Dad and Angry Grandpa exit the College President's office, leaving him tied up in the closet. The four head to the Men's Dormitory to find William, Cody and Brian. When they arrive at the dormitory, the Residential Assistant stops them. Residential Assistant: "Halt! Just what are you four doing here? Tina You should know women are not allowed inside the men's dormitories! However, we do have a special female guest trying to revert behaviors out of a couple of our students." Tina: "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY! GTFO OF MY WAY, DIRTBAG!" Psycho Dad and Angry Grandpa hold him down, assaulting him in the process. The Residential Assistant surrenders and lets the four through. The four go down a short hallway, with several doors leading to different rooms on both sides, resembling a hotel. After opening the wrong door three times, they finally find William's dorm room. In the room, they notice Shirley Phelps-Roper, talking to the boys. Shirley Phelps-Roper: "You three need to understand that you're all going to Hell for condoning 'fag marriage'. People like you are the reason why we protest!" Shirley notices Angry Grandpa, Tina, Psycho Dad and Pickleboy. Pickleboy: "Uh, hello. Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we're..." Grandpa interrupts. Angry Grandpa: "We're here to bust you three out of this goddamn hellhole!" Shirley Phelps-Roper: "Excuse me! Did you just say God's name in vain?" Angry Grandpa: "Yeah!" Shirley Phelps-Roper: "You're going to Hell just for uttering that blasphemy!" Angry Grandpa: "Ah hell no! I ain't going to Hell. I believe in Jesus. He died on the cross for my sins, everybody's sins!" Shirley Phelps-Roper: "Nope! Here's what you guys don't understand! John 3:16 was written by Communists such as Obama! Therefore it's not canon. I'm one of the only people on this earth who will make it to Heaven in the afterlife!" Psycho Dad: "Why don't you STFU, you old hag! What ails you?" Shirley Phelps-Roper: "What ails me? How about what ails you, you fag-enabler! All seven of you are going to Hell, including you blondie Tina!" Tina: "DON'T YOU CALL ME BLONDIE! HOW ABOUT YOU GO SHOVE THIS REMOTE UP YOUR A**!" Shirley Phelps-Roper: "Listen you b****, I'm in here to save three souls, not to get into an argument. Now why don't you four go away, while I finish my hell-fire sermon!" Tina: "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO GO AWAY! NOW WE'RE GONNA FORCE YOU OUT OF HERE. HUH, YOU LIKE THAT? DOOO YOUUU LIIIKKKKEEEE THAAAATTTT?" Shirley Phelps-Roper: "That's it! I'm leaving. Have fun in Hell!" Shirley runs out of the dorm. Meanwhile, most of the people occupying the Men's Dorm run toward the room after hearing shouting. Tina: "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! GET BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM! GOOOO AWWWWAAAAYYYY!" The Ozark Bible Institute students vacate out of the hallway. Psycho Dad: "Do you four have your belongings packed up?" William: "Yes!" Angry Grandpa: "Then let's get the hell out of here!" The troublemakers escape the dormitory, along with Angry Grandpa, Tina, Pickleboy and Psycho Dad. Category:Fanfic Category:Ozark Bible Institute Category:Ozark Canon Category:Trip Disasters